Aladdin a Fractured Fairytale
by deadlyangel5239
Summary: THIS IS A ONE SHOT! I wrote this for my intro to psych class... Let me know what you think of it XD rated for mentions of death/killing/crazyness THIS IS A ONE SHOT!


Aladdin,

A Fractured Fairytale

Aladdin was running through the streets of Agrabah with fifteen guards after him. As he ran he kept bumping into people to get that shouted at him, they didn't see anyone chasing him. Aladdin ducked into an alley and hid as the guards ran right by him. Making sure the coast was clear he walked out of the alley talking to his monkey, Abu who sat on his shoulder. He didn't notice any of the odd looks people were giving him as he walked around talking to himself.

Walking down the main street of the market place, Aladdin saw a man on a white horse with many people standing at the sides of the street to see him. He heard the people talking about a suitor for the princess. Aladdin wandered off towards his home after the man went through the palace gates.

The next morning right after waking up Aladdin snuck into the palace and killed the princess's suitor. He was found wandering through the palace covered in blood and arrested by the real palace guards. An old man came out of the shadows and showed Aladdin a way out of the dungeon. While the two were sneaking through the market place Aladdin asked the old man where he was taking him. As the old man told him of a cave of riches beyond his wildest imagination Aladdin noticed the dirty looks he was getting from everyone and feared they were going to kill him and take the treasure from him after he returned. Aladdin didn't know that the looks were because of his bloodstained clothes and that they could not see the old man next to him.

Aladdin and the old man finally arrived at what the old man called the Cave of Wonders after travelling for several hours through the dessert. Aladdin went into the cave to see more riches than he imagined would be there, just a handful of them would make him richer than the sultan. Aladdin walked by the riches in the first chamber and into the second chamber looking for the lamp the old man wanted. Aladdin spotted the lamp high up on a pedestal and made his way up to it. Picking up the lamp Aladdin noticed some writing on the lamp partially covered by dust. Aladdin rubbed the dust off hoping to read what it said. As soon as he rubbed the lamp it started to glow and vibrate and he dropped the lamp onto in surprise. Once the lamp settled on the floor a genie appeared and told Aladdin that he would grant him three wishes. Aladdin thought for a moment and then wished to be a prince so that he could marry the beautiful princess he claimed to have met in the market place. The genie granted Aladdin's wish and took him to the palace so that he could try and win her heart as the genie could not make someone fall in love with another. When Aladdin, now prince Ali, met with the sultan and royal vizier he felt as though the royal vizier was going to come after him.

Aladdin met with the princess shortly after and took her for a ride on his magic carpet that Genie had given him. After the two parted ways at the balcony off the princess's room Aladdin floated down to the garden and was ambushed by the palace guards. He was thrown off a cliff and into the ocean below. Luckily Aladdin had Genies lamp with him and his hair brushed against it as he lost consciousness. Genie came out of his lamp and seeing the state Aladdin was in, scooped up the boy, and the lamp, and carried him back to the top of the cliff. Aladdin regained consciousness soon after and Genie took him back to the palace.

Aladdin found the sultan, princess, and royal vizier in the princess's room (A/N: I know this is supposed to be semiserious but… kinky~lol). Aladdin exposed what the royal vizier had done to him (A/N: What did the vizier do I thought it was the guards XD) and what he was planning after getting rid of Ali (A/N: They don't know Ali is Aladdin so shhh). Outraged the sultan called for the palace guards to arrest the vizier.

The next day after the vizier's public execution the engagement between Prince Ali and the princess was announced to all of Agrabah. After several months of planning Ali and the princess were finally wed and Ali became the new sultan.

The people of Agrabah were afraid to travel through the dessert because all who went into the dessert never returned. They had become afraid shortly after the crazy Aladdin went into the dessert and never came back. They believed it was Aladdin that kept the people from returning. The people had every reason to believe this because shortly after Aladdin disappeared they heard that the crazed boy had killed the sultan, princess, royal vizier, and the suitor. The boy had been seen fleeing the palace by the guards but he was too fast for them to catch.

_**THE END**_

A/N: Okay this was written for my intro to psych class. We had to write a fractured fairytale where one or more of the main characters had a mental illness/disorder. This is what I had written the day it was due, only touched up a bit to be more entertaining. Please leave your thoughts and see if you can guess what I made Aladdin have wrong with him… or at least tried to…


End file.
